Anjos do prazer
by Lysley Almada2
Summary: Shura é herdeiro de um verdadeiro império, ou seja, não precisa trabalhar pelo resto de sua vida, mas descobriu em um mundo diferente do seu, o quanto as coisas mais simples da vida se tornam prazerosas quando vividas intensamente! Fic UA!
1. Chapter 1

Mariana estava eufórica, exibia toda orgulhosa o lindo anel de brilhantes em sua mão direita, finalmente conseguiu ficar noiva do moço mais cobiçado de toda a Espanha, seu nome, Shura, filho único do senhor Pietro e da senhora Scarlet Del Vale, eles são conhecidos por serem donos da mais sofisticada e luxuosa casa noturna do país, a Mandala's club, cuja atração principal, é as peripécias dos barmen Shion e Camus, juntos eles fazem mil e uma loucuras na hora de preparar as bebidas, um verdadeiro espetáculo.

-Quer dizer então que minha melhor amiga vai ocupar o tão cobiçado posto de "senhora Del Vale"? Isso merece um brinde!-dizia Penélope sorridente erguendo sua taça de **margarita (1)**.

-Mais é claro... Nós praticamente crescemos juntos, minha mãe é amiga da Scarlet desde que me entendo por gente, nada mais justo que um dia nossas famílias se juntassem, não acha?-ainda olhando o anel- Ai meninas... To tão feliz... Ainda não acredito que estamos noivos!

-Mais me conta como ele te pediu em casamento assim de uma hora para outra se o namoro de vocês não durou nem duas semanas?-quis saber Geovana.

-Ah, com certeza ele viu que não pode viver sem mim... –pose orgulhosa- Além do mais, eu sou sofisticada, elegante, de família importante e... –Suzana bate com seu cotovelo no braço da garota- O que foi Suzi, você sabe que odeio ser interrompida!

-Desculpe... Mais é que a pauta do seu assunto acabou de chegar, só isso e... -a morena sai da mesa feito furacão. –subiu pro escritório... Credo que mal educada!

**Enquanto isso no balcão...**

-Não sei onde o Shura tava com a cabeça quando pediu a insuportável da Mariana em casamento!-resmungava Amanda enquanto tomava seu wisk.

-Concordo... Mais tenho cá minhas dúvidas... Quem garante que não foi armação daquela mimada?-Fernanda responde enquanto mexe o gelo que estava em seu copo.

-Você acha Fê?-desdém- Que golpe baixo!-virando pro bar- Camiu meu lindo me vê outro desse e sem gelo ta?

-Chega né Amanda... Você já bebeu cinco! Anda, vamos dançar um pouco pra pelo menos diminuir o teor de álcool e depois vamos embora.

-Ah não! Eu não quero ir... Dançar ainda vai mais voltar pra casa não!

-É melhor você ouvir a Fernanda, se sua mãe descobre que passou da conta... Nem quero pensar!-Camus as conhecia de longa data, sempre foram mais que amigos, tanto Fernanda como Amanda o consideravam como irmão.

-Até você meu gato... –cara de manha- poxa Camiu... Libera mais uma vai... Por favor...

-Nada de mais mocinha... É melhor você ir antes que faça bobagens!

-Tipo o que?-cerra os punhos- Arrebentar a cara daquela patricinha insuportável?-sorrisinho de canto- Até que não é má idéia!-nem bem terminou a frase, embrenhou-se na multidão que dançava freneticamente sumindo da vista da prima.

-AMANDA! VOLTA AQUI SUA MALUCA!-Fernanda vai atrás da garota, mais sem sucesso, como havia bebido bastante e o som estava ensurdecedor, ela simplesmente não a ouviu.

Minutos depois, Amanda encontra Mariana encostada em uma das escadas que dava acesso ao segundo piso, ela esperava o noivo que havia subido ao escritório da boate, pegando um copo de coquetel da bandeja que passara a sua frente, se dirige até a morena.

-Olá queridinha... –rindo tira um gole- Tudo bem?-bombeia o copo ao apontar para o anel- Vejo que realizou mais um de seus caprichos... -séria- ORDINÁRIA.

-Ora ora... –circunda em passos lentos a já bêbada Amanda- Se não é Amanda Fiuzza, a garota mais IMBECIL de toda a Espanha!-pára a frente dela e cruza os braços com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

-Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?-atira a bebida no rosto da garota- antes de mais nada meu pai é o DONO da dulces sueños, não pense que só por que seu pai é um dos acionistas, você é alguma coisa!

-Minha família tem patrimônio próprio e pra sua informação sua abusada, -enxuga o rosto- sou uma das modelos mais disputadas –fazendo pose- da Chica's model.

-Sei, -cinicamente conta nos dedos- somando a fortuna dos pais do Shura e as ações da fábrica é um ótimo patrimônio sem dúvidas! Ah e quanto à modelo, só se for pra campanha de vermífugo. –desata a rir- já estou até vendo –braços para o alto- uma foto sua bem grande com cara de dor de barriga e a cartela de comprimidos na mão. –enquanto falava ria como se sentisse cócegas, nesse meio tempo a expressão de Mariana não estava nada amigável.

-CALA BOCAAAAAAAAA- ela avança nos cabelos de Amanda derrubando-a no chão, não admitia de modo algum ser rebaixada, imobilizando-lhe os braços, desfere vários murros e tapas no rosto, só não acabou de fato com a briga por que afrouxando um pouco uma das pernas, recebeu uma violenta bofetada que a deixou tonta, dando assim chance para a posição ser invertida, agora foi a vez de Amanda, ela revidou cada murro, dessa vez com o dobro da força, tanto que tirou sangue, a gritaria e o corre-corre, chamou a atenção de quem estava lá em cima, inclusive de Shura que reconhecendo quem estava brigando desce o mais rápido que pode.

-O que deu em vocês para brigarem desse jeito?-segurando Amanda.

-Ela é louca amor... –manha- Além de me sujar com bebida, disse coisas horríveis e não satisfeita veio pra cima de mim...

-Cala boca sua vagabunda... –ainda imobilizada por Shura- Você é uma ordinária e mentirosa!

-Amanda, será que da pra você me explicar por que se refere a minha noiva com tais palavras?

-Vamos embora Amanda, a noite acaba aqui!-Fernanda aparece e a arrasta pela mão, mais o rapaz a impede.

-Espera Fê, fiz uma pergunta a ela e quero uma resposta!

-Não esta vendo que ela não esta normal Shura?-visivelmente irritada- Vou levá-la para casa, ela bebeu demais e precisa dormir...

O que ninguém esperava é que Amanda fosse puxá-lo pela camisa de maneira ousada, quase lhe beijando a boca.

-Mi toureiro... Toureiro caliente... Yo te amo...

Já sem paciência Fernanda puxa a prima pelo braço e se dirige até o estacionamento subterrâneo pisando duro, ela a segue mais seus pensamentos ficaram para trás, ou melhor, presos ao lindo moreno de olhos verdes que ficara na boate.

-E agora "valentona" como vai explicar para a tia Catarina essas marcas roxas no rosto?-enquanto perguntava ia destravando as portas do carro com o alarme.

-Ah, sei lá... Só sei que estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível e não to a fim de ouvir sermão!-reclama Amanda já sentando no banco ao lado colocando o cinto.

Durante o trajeto reinou o mais absoluto silêncio, chegando à garagem do condomínio Madrid's camp, a garota imediatamente salta do carro seguindo para o elevador sem dar satisfações. Fernanda apenas a seguia com o olhar, tinha várias perguntas a fazer, a principal delas era, por que ela chamou Shura de toureiro caliente se eles nunca tiveram nada?

**Continua...**

**N/A:**

Curiosidades sobre a origem da bebida aqui citada:

_Contam que foi o marido de uma dama da sociedade americana chamada Margarita Sanders, quando em férias em Acapulco, para animar as festas do casal, inventou este famoso coquetel. A princípio no preparo era apenas utilizado à tequila e o suco de limão, mas com a boa aceitação passou a utilizar o Cointreau para dar um charme ao drink, para prepará-la é preciso:_

_Fazer uma incisão em um limão, segurar a haste da taça short drink de ponta cabeça e umedecer suavemente toda a borda. Mergulhar em um pires com sal rapidamente e retirar o excesso das bordas. Em seguida, colocar em uma coqueteleira com muito gelo a tequila, o suco de limão e o cointreau. Agitar energicamente e coar para taça crustrada com o sal. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Domingo, oito da manhã...**

**Casa da família Fiuzza**

Amanda ainda estava na cama, uma forte enxaqueca a impedia de pelo menos abrir os olhos, quando tentava além da cabeça pesar mais que uma rocha, sentia enjôos terríveis, não tinha forças nem pra mover um dedo.

-"Nossa... Dessa vez me empolguei no wisk..." - era o que ela pensava enquanto tentava mudar a posição em que se encontrava.

-Amanda querida, hora de levantar!-abrindo as cortinas- Anda vamos aproveitar que não tem ninguém em casa e vamos curtir a piscina! Aliás, sorte sua a tia Catarina ter viajado as pressas... Não queria estar na sua pele quando precisasse explicar os hematomas. Em um gemido profundo ela apenas esconde o rosto em um dos tantos travesseiros espalhados ao seu redor.

-É... A senhorita esta péssima... –fechando as cortinas continua- Vou pedir à Berenice pra fazer aquela sopa reforçada, -suspiro- descansa viu!

**Casa da família Del Vale**

Fazia um tempo que Shura estava acordado, fitava o teto com as mãos apoiadas atrás da cabeça, enquanto pensava no que ocorrera na noite anterior, mas fora interrompido por Scarlet que mesmo sabendo que não se tratava mais de um menino de oito anos e sim de um rapaz de 23, faz questão de tratá-lo como tal, coisa de mãe coruja!

-Bom dia meu lindo!-beijo no rosto- Não vai descer pro café?

-Agora não mãe... Pra dizer a verdade não to afim... –suspira e vira o rosto para o outro lado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa filho, -fazendo cafuné- esta tão **amuado (1)**...

-Não, não aconteceu nada, pode ficar sossegada... –meio sorriso- Já desço ta bom?

-Tudo bem, estou esperando hein mocinho... Não demore!-antes de fechar a porta joga um beijo pro rapaz.

Quando se vê novamente sozinho, levanta da cama indo ao banheiro, lava o rosto e fica diante do espelho um bom tempo, sua mente dava voltas, as palavras de Amanda ecoavam insistentes, até que seu celular o trás a realidade.

-Shura falando...

-_Olha, hoje a noite você tem uma apresentação aqui na anjos e uma domiciliar... A cliente solicita sua presença e a de Kanon, é uma despedida de solteira, quando você vier passarei o endereço dela_.

-Cierto... Gracias... –ao desligar o aparelho, volta olhar pro espelho, mas dessa vez pra fazer a barba.

**Casa da família Martinez**

Mariana toma café com seus pais enquanto relata do seu jeito, é claro, o que acontecera na casa noturna.

-E foi isso que aconteceu mãe... Aquela imbecil da Amanda partiu pra cima de mim como uma fera selvagem... Se não fosse o Shura, acho que a essas alturas eu estaria jogada numa cama de hospital!–termina seu relato com o cenho franzido e cara de ofendida.

-Nem fale um absurdo desses, por favor! Carlos, a Catarina tem que saber a filha que tem... Onde já se viu, humilhar nossa menina na frente de todos, ah mais isso não vai ficar assim... Não mesmo!

-Você ta fazendo tempestade em copo d'água amor... –olha torto para Mariana- Quem garante que não foi a "senhorita problema" que começou?-era assim que ele a chamava, tanto por ela ter puxado o gênio forte da mãe, como por ser gananciosa como o avô.

-Você não entende? Como os Del Vale vão aceitar a Mariana como nora sem ser motivo de chacota? Esse escândalo pode manchar o nome da nossa família, até por que sabemos muito bem como anda nossa conta bancária... –encerrando seu protesto volta a comer.

-Ai Bárbara, -suspiro- só você mesma pra achar que empurrar a Mariana pra cima do Shura é a melhor solução...

-Claro, pelo menos eu penso no futuro da nossa filha, já você com esse senso ridículo de ser honesto, não da pra dizer o mesmo!

-Simples, porque eu **sempre **venci honestamente, ao contrário de você, sempre na sombra do dinheiro da sua família, nunca moveu uma palha pra nada, aliás, nem sei como estamos casados até hoje...

-Calma ai vocês dois!-a moça bate na mesa interrompendo-os- O Shura vai casar comigo, isso ta mais do que certo, -cerrando os dentes continua- é só não darmos pistas de que estamos à beira da falência!

**Voltando a família Del Vale...**

-Finalmente, pensei que não fosse tomar café conosco!-reclama Scarlet recebendo em seguida um beijo do filho.

-Desculpa mãe... –senta ao lado dela- Mas é que realmente eu não queria sair da cama.

-Esta com algum problema? –pergunta Pietro visivelmente preocupado, afinal, nunca vira seu único herdeiro com aquela expressão tão distante.

-Calma Pietro, nosso Shura deve estar pensando no casamento, afinal de contas as nossas famílias são amigas a anos!

-Yo se Scarlet... Mas você sabe que esse é meu jeito e...

-Mamãe esta certa... Estava mesmo pensando na Mariana e no casamento... –suspira longamente e pegando um copo de suco se retira da mesa para surpresa de ambos.

-"Espero que ele saiba o que esta fazendo, pois não vou me perdoar se algo de ruim lhe acontecer!" - era o que sua mãe pensava enquanto o via atravessar a porta.

O dia corre normalmente, nesse meio tempo, Amanda se recupera da ressaca e finalmente sai do quarto, tudo graças à sopa da sua fiel escudeira, a cozinheira Berenice, sem contar o banho ultra-relaxante que Fernanda recomendou, o que ela não esperava é que o dono de seus sonhos mais íntimos fosse se materializar em sua casa, principalmente quando sua aparência não esta nada adequada para tal acontecimento.

-Shura? O que faz aqui? –a moça estava atônita, não sabia se corria de volta para o quarto mudar de roupa, ou continuava seu caminho até a cozinha, afinal estava com a bandeja que fora levada em suas mãos.

-Precisamos conversar e tem que ser agora... –ele estava no final da escada.

-Agora? Sério? –a tremedeira foi tão forte que a bandeja acabou caindo. Eis a chance perfeita para uma aproximação, como cena de filme, onde a mocinha derruba algo e o rapaz popular vai a seu socorro, mas infelizmente uma das empregadas veio recolher os cacos do prato e isso abortou o "auxilio dos sonhos".

-Moço, se importa de voltar outra hora, a senhorita não esta bem, passou o dia todo na cama, ainda esta frágil... –Berenice intervém já que a garota estava completamente paralisada.

-Como passou o dia na cama, -virando para a moça continua- você esta doente?

-Não, -sorri sem graça- apenas exagerei na bebida, coisa que nunca fiz... –coçando a nuca- Só isso...

-Oi Shura você por aqui, a que devemos à honra da sua ilustre visita?!

-Oi Fê, eu vim falar com a Amanda, mas essa senhora –aponta para Berenice- me disse que ela não esta bem, então eu volto outra hora...

-Não, de jeito nenhum, vem comigo, - puxando-o pelo braço- seja o que for eu resolvo... Eu e minha prima não temos segredos!

**Continua...**

**N/A**_: Oiê, sem mais delongas, vou passar o significado da palavra usada._

_Amuado: Em estado de amuo, cansado, desanimado, triste, _**chateado**_. (A palavra em destaque se encaixa exatamente no que o Shura sentia no momento, afinal de contas, ficou sem saber o motivo da briga). _

_Gente, mil desculpas pela demora, mas infelizmente ninguém tem controle absoluto na dose de inspiração, no meu caso é a total falta de respeito de quem mora comigo (pais e irmãos, um de 11 anos e o outro de 3 mais precisamente), não tenho um minutinho de sossego e quando tenho aproveito pra dormir, ver dvd ou a programação da tv à cabo, como essa folga é mais rara que a aurora boreal, acabo deixando minhas fics de lado (pra variar)! _


End file.
